


생물학적 욕구 [Biological Imperative]

by Eglaf (3gl4f4n)



Series: 애착 이론 | Attachment Theory [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3gl4f4n/pseuds/Eglaf
Summary: 생물학적 욕구는 생물들이 자신들의 생을 이어나가기 위해, 혹은 생존하기 위해 필요한 욕구들이다. 번식 욕구는 세포 단계에서부터 발생하여 내재된 불수의적이고 무의식적인 생물학적 충동이며, 상위 단계 유기체인 다세포 생물에게도 반영되어 있다. 그러니 오버워치의 의사라도, 이로부터 어떻게 자유로울 수 있을까?





	생물학적 욕구 [Biological Imperative]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Biological Imperative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149308) by [RedundantHarpoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedundantHarpoons/pseuds/RedundantHarpoons). 



> (A/N: Author's Notes | 작가의 말 / T/N: Translator's Notes | 역자의 말)  
>   
> A/N:  
> 내용 요약의 많은 부분은 [심리학 위키아의 생물학적 욕구 항목](http://psychology.wikia.com/wiki/Biological_imperativel)에서 가져왔습니다.  
>   
> T/N:  
> -본 번역에서는 성중립적 3인칭 단수 '그' 를 사용하고 있음을 알립니다.  
> -작품 끝에 * 표시 된 항목들에 대한 역주가 있습니다.  
> -작품에 대한 댓글을 달아주시면 원하실 경우 번역해서 작가님께 전달해 드립니다! 번역을 원하실 경우 댓글에 *표시를 달아주세요.  
> -오역 문의를 포함한 각종 문의는 댓글로도 받지만, 가능한 한 트위터 @3GL4F4N 의 멘션 및 DM으로 문의해 주시길 부탁드립니다. (조금 더 대응이 빠릅니다)  
> -재미있게 보셨다면 본 번역과 [원작](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149308/chapters/32609964)에 Kudos와 댓글을 남겨주세요.

구강 건조증. 건조한 입. 일반적인 원인은 노화, 탈수, 화학- 혹은 방사능 요법, 다양한 약들로부터의 부작용, 그리고... _긴장감_.

긴장감. 한 쪽 팔에 든 파일들을 매만지는 앙겔라에게선 긴장감만이 드러났다. 엘리베이터가 아래로, 아래로, 오버워치의 가장 내부까지 내려가는 동안, 앙겔라의 손가락은 초조하게 파일 가장자리를 만지작거렸고, 발은 체중을 앞뒤로 번갈아가며 실었다. 마른 입술을 핥아보았지만, 큰 소용은 없었다. 다른 사람들이 윗층에서 모두 내렸음에 감사할 따름이었다. 아무도 연구 실험 단지에 들어서는 앙겔라를 따라오지 않았다. 이 곳에는 아무도 오지 않았다. 앙겔라 마저도 가끔이나 방문할 뿐이었다. 오디오런 박사는 앙겔라에게 보고하지 않는다. 오디오런은 연구 개발 (R&D) 부서 소속이고, 앙겔라는 두 달에 한 번 있는 간부 보고 회의에서 오디오런이 보이거나, 보이지 못한 성과에 대한 전체적인 보고를 받곤 했다. 앙겔라가 지하로 내려올 이유는 없었다. 게다가, 오디오런 박사는 앙겔라를 불편하게 했다.

오디오런은 언제나 정중했다. 앙겔라에게도, 오버워치의 다른 사람들에게도. 무례한 사람은 아니었음에도 불구하고, 말 한 마디, 행동 하나를 토대로 앙겔라의 가치를 측정하고 평가하는 듯한, 냉담하고 계산적인 오디오런의 태도는, 앙겔라가 오디오런을 처음 만났을 때 부터, 그에게 다가가기 힘들게 만들었다. 그의 재능 역시 위압적이었다. 오디오런이 오버워치에 들어오기 전, 앙겔라는 오디오런에 대해 들은 적이 있었다. _그딴 사람_ 이 오버워치에 합류한다니, 앙겔라는 솔직히 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 앙겔라는 객관성을 유지하려 노력했다. 오디오런 박사의 연구 그 자체는 환상적이었다. 새롭고, 방법론적으로 타당했으며, 적용할 수 있는 범위도 방대했다--오디오런의 연구는 유전병으로 고통받는 전세계 수백만명의 사람들을 도울 수 있다. 적정 SNP*들을 분리해 낼 수만 있다면 테이-삭스*를, 낭포성 섬유증을*, 몇몇 종류의 암을 종결지을 수도 있으리라. 혈우병*, 니만-피크*, 탈라세미아*...모이라의 연구가 예상된 결과를 내기만 한다면 이 모든 질환들은 과거의 유물이 될 것이다.

우습게도, 앙겔라는 오디오런의 연구 논문을 읽을 때마다 _짜릿함_ 을 느끼곤 했다. 오디오런이 수많은 이들을 돕기 위해 엄청난 일을 하고 있다는 점은 앙겔라를 _들뜨게_ 만들었다. 하지만 '토론' 항목이 뒤따랐고, 연구의 차후 적용이나 파생 연구가 이뤄질 수 있는 분야들에 대한 오디오런의 논의 속에서, 유전병을 치료하는 것에 대한 오디오런의 관심은 다른 목표를 위한 수단일 뿐임이 명백했다. 오디오런은 더 나아가기를 원했다. 고치는 것에 그치지 않고, _변화시키는_ 것까지. 논문들 중 어느 것도 오디오런의 목표를 일일히 설명하진 않았다--제 아무리 오디오런이라도, 그 때문에 감히 논문에 기재하지는 못할 것임을 앙겔라는 알고 있었다. 오디오런의 목표는 앙겔라가 _알고 싶지 않을 무언가_ 리라.

다행스럽게도, 앙겔라가 오디오런과 교류할 이유는 별로 없었다. 오디오런의 연구는 의료적인 연관성이 있었지만, 그는 연구 개발 부서에 배정받았다. 서로의 연구에 도움이 될 만한 모든 것들은 오버워치 데이터베이스에 공용 리소스로 공유되어있는 자료를 통해 이루어지고 있었다. 앙겔라는 오디오런이...하는 일이 뭐든지 간에, 별로 많은 것을 알고 있지 않았으며, 그 정도의 관계에 충분히 만족하고 있었다.

앙겔라는 엘리베이터에서 내렸다. 지하 실험단지의 길고 어두운 복도에 티 없이 깔끔한 바닥 위로 또각거리는 앙겔라의 하이힐 소리만이 울려퍼졌다. 앙겔라는 오디오런이 주로 혼자 일한다는 걸 알고 있었고, 이는 미팅을 계획함에 있어 중요하게 작용한 요소였다. 사실 미팅도 아니지. 오디오런 박사는 앙겔라의 방문을 모르고 있었으니. 앙겔라는 좀 더 공적인 자리를 마련하는 것을 고려해 봤지만, 오디오런이 그 회의의 목적을, 무슨 일 때문에 대화해야 하는지를, 캐물을지도 모른다는 생각은 앙겔라를 불안하게 했다. 그래서 앙겔라는 "그냥 이야기나 하려고 들르는" 쪽을 선택했다. 사실 앙겔라가 마지막 순간까지 도무지 불안을 이겨내지 못할 경우, 모든 걸 취소할 수 있는 기회가 주어지기 때문에 선택한 것도 있었다. 앙겔라는 마른 입술을 다시금 핥았다. 여전히 아무 도움은 되지 않았다.

앙겔라는 꽤 오랫동안 자신의 계획을 구상해 왔었다. 오디오런을 연루시키는 부분이 아니라--그 부분은 최근에서야 추가되었으니--이 계획 자체를. 계획을 실행하는 것에 굳은 결심을 가지고 있었지만, 일말의 의심은 늘 가지고 있었다. 하지만 오디오런의 전문성이라면, 그런 걱정은 할 필요가 없어질지도, 혹은 해결될 수도 있으리라. 모이라 오디오런이 퍼즐의 빠져있던 한 조각일지도 모른다.

암막 블라인드가 쳐져 있었음에도, 유전학 실험실에는 어두운 불빛민이 켜져 있었다. 앙겔라는 문을 향해 손을 뻗으려다가, 잠시 차분히 멈춰 서서, 마침내 말을 해야 할 때를 대비해 입에 침을 돌게 하고, 억지로 숨을 골랐다. 자세를 바로잡은 뒤, 앙겔라는 실험실 문 키패드의 작은 콜 버튼을 눌렀다.

잠시 후, 작은 스피커에 변조된, 하지만 오디오런의 것이 분명한, 목소리가 응답했다. "네, 무슨 일이지요?"

앙겔라는 잠시 머뭇거렸지만, 비로소 말할 용기를 찾았다. "오디오런 박사님? 앙겔라 치글러입니다. 잠깐 이야기를 나눌 수 있을까요?"

짜증 섞인 끙, 소리. "실험실 예산에 관한 거라면, 제 작업일지 두번째 장에 모든 지출에 대한 근거를 명시해 놓았습니다만."

"아-아니에요" 오디오런이 그를 볼 수 없음에도 불구하고 앙겔라는 스피커를 향해 고개를 저었다. 오디오런에게, 그리고 자기 자신에게 털어놓듯 대답하는 앙겔라의 목소리는 더욱 잦아들었다. "이건, 음, 개인적인 일에 대한 거에요."

_침묵_. 오디오런은 안에서 뭘 하는 거지? _긴 침묵_. 아직도 앙겔라의 요청 수락을 숙고하고 있는 걸까, 아니면 그냥 앙겔라를 무시하고 스스로의 업무로 관심을 완전히 돌려 버린 걸까? 앙겔라는 점점 불안해졌다. 그냥 돌아가야 할 지 고민할 무렵, 작은 _삑_ , 소리와 함께 실험실 문이 미끄러져 열렸다.

앙겔라는 조심스럽게 실험실 안으로 들어갔다. 앙겔라는 오디오런이 오버워치에 들어오기 전, 실험 단지에 들른 적이 있었기 때문에, 실험실들의 전체적인 구조는 눈에 익었다. 거의 모든 실험실들은 사실상 서로의 복제품에 불과했다. 실험실들은 각각의 목적을 위한 특수 장비들을 구비하고 있었지만, 벽장들이나 카운터, 응급 샤워나 응급 세안대, 소화용 담요, 그리고 깨진 유리 분리수거함은 모든 랩의 같은 곳들에 위치해 있었다. 그 편이 더 안전했기 때문이었다. 오디오런이 자신에 맞추어 실험실에 변화를 준 것이 명백했음에도 앙겔라에게 오디오런의 실험실이 그나마 덜 어색하게 느껴진 이유였다.

실험실은 말 그대로 난장판이었다. 어질러놓은 당사자는 아무 문제 없이 돌아다닐 수 있고, 무엇이든 찾을 수 있는 난장판이었지만, 그래봤자 난장판은 난장판이다. 오디오런이 혼자 일해서 다행일 뿐이었다. 그렇지 않았다면 랩 파트너마다 돌아버리게 했을 테니까. 책들과 잡지들은 실험 벤치 위에 되는 대로 쌓여 있었고 (다행히도 가스 벨브로부터 안전히 떨어져 있었다), 알코녹스 세척이 절실한, 유리로 된 실험 도구들이 큰 싱크대 세 개 가득 담겨 있었다. 중앙 실험 벤치에 열을 지어 놓인 실험 도구 트레이들 건너편에는 케이지들이 한 줄로 정렬되어 있다. 각 케이지에는 토끼 한 마리씩이 들어 있었다. 토끼들 중 몇 마리는 문이 열렸을 때 앙겔라를 쳐다봤고, 몇 마리는 쳐다보지 않았다. 오디오런 역시 앙겔라를 쳐다보지 않았다.

오디오런은 실험실의 반대쪽 끝, 인터콤과 문 개방 스위치로부터 별로 떨어지지 않은 곳의 의자에 문을 등지고 앉아있었다. 실험실 자체는 꽤나 어두웠다. 오디오런 바로 옆의 탁상 램프는 그를 은은하게 비추며, 그 쪽으로 다가가는 앙겔라를 향해 오디오런의 그림자를 드리웠다.

"오디오런 박사님, 방해해서 죄송합니다." 광택제로 코팅 된 콘크리트 바닥 위를 또각거리며, 앙겔라는 오디오런에게 인사를 건냈다.

오디오런은 됐다는 듯 손을 휘젓고는, 읽고 있던 장의 모서리를 접은 뒤 책을 덮으며 앙겔라 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 오디오런의 시선은 앙겔라를 늘 불안하게 만들었다. 앙겔라는 가끔, 유전학에 대한 오디오런의 관심이 그의 홍채 이색증 때문일지 궁금해 했다. 언젠가 물어볼 수 있을지도 모른다. 하지만 특이한 눈만이 그 느낌의 유일한 원인은 아니었다. 늘 앙겔라를 하나 하나 뜯어보며 평가하는 듯한 오디오런의 시선은, 자신에게 위협이 될 존재인지, 먹이가 될 존재인지 살피는 동물의 그것과 닮아있었다. 앙겔라는 실험실의 서늘함에 몸서리 치면서도, 예의바른 미소만은 유지했다.

오디오런이 앉아있던 의자는 높이를 조절할 수 있는 모델이었다. 자신의 다리가 실험실 벤치 밑에 비좁게 놓이지 않도록, 오디오런은 의자를 높여 놨고, 그 때문에 앉아 있었음에도 오디오런은 앙겔라보다 커 보였다. 오디오런이 몸을 돌리며 자세를 바로잡자 더욱 그렇게 느껴졌다. 오디오런은 슬며시 미소를 지으며 물었다. "이 광산*에는 무슨 일로, 앙겔라?"

실험실은 서늘했다. _바로 그게_ 오디오런이, 간부 보고 회의에서는 하지 않던 대로, 자신을 이름만으로 불렀을 때 앙겔라의 팔에 소름이 돋은 이유이리라. 이름으로 불린 건 이번이 처음이었나? 앙겔라는 거의 그럴 것이라고 확신했다. 하지만 앙겔라와 오디오런이 따로 만나 일대 일로 대화를 한 것 역시 이번이 처음 아니었던가? 소름은 가시지 않았다. 앙겔라는 가볍게 고개를 저었다. "광-광산이요?"

오디오런은 웃음 섞인 한숨을 내쉬곤, 손을 휘 저어 실험실을 가리켰다. "위층의 몇몇 신병들이 이 곳을 모이라의 광산이라고 부르기 시작했다고 들었어요." 오디오런은 좀 더 환한 미소를 지었고, 앙겔라 역시 피식 웃고 말았다. 젊은 요원들이 하는 농담들은 가끔 나름대로 재미있었고, 적어도 이 농담에 의하면 요원들이 자유시간에 책을 읽긴 하는 듯 했다.*

"아. 그렇군요." 미소 짓는 게 좀 더 쉬워졌고, 입도 아까만큼 바싹 말라있지는 않았다. 앙겔라는 오디오런의 농담을 들은 적이 없었다. 오디오런의 농담은 아니긴 했지만, 농담을 나눴다는 것 만으로도 앙겔라의 마음이 한결 편해졌다. 하지만-- _이 만남의 주제_. 앙겔라는 서류를 다시 만지작거리기 시작했다. 관련 서류들은 아니었다. 긴장감에 손을 주체하지 못할 경우를 대비해 가져 왔을 뿐이었다. "그러니까...사적인 문제에 대해 박사님에게 전문적인 도움을 구할 수 있을까 해서요." 앙겔라는 그닥 가깝지 않은 사람에게 이 일을 어떻게 설명해야 할지 갸늠할 수 없었다. 매력적인 미소를 짓고 있었지만, 오디오런의 눈빛은 여전히 앙겔라를 매섭게 꿰뚫고 있었다. 앙겔라는 본능적으로 시선을 돌렸다.

오디오런은 궁금한 듯 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리곤, 케이지들을 향해 손시늉했다. "토끼들은 별로 말수가 없어서요, 남 이야기를 마구 하고 다니진 않을 겁니다."오디오런은 앙겔라를 안심시켰다. "하지만, 이 쪽이 더 편하시다면-- 사무실이 있긴 한데요."

그렇지, 오디오런에겐 사무실이 있을 것이었다. 연구자들의 사생활과 사무 업무를 위해, 두 개로 나누어진 실험실 중앙에 위치한 사무실은 실험실의 기본 설계 중 하나였으니까. 앙겔라에게 자신의 사무실은 주로 낮잠을 자곤 하는 카우치가 있는 장소이기도 했다.

오디오런 역시 사무실을 비슷한 용도로 사용하는 것 같았다. 그를 따라 사무실에 들어섰을 때, 앙겔라는 자신의 것과 사뭇 다른 카우치를 발견했다. 오디오런의 카우치는 더욱 길었고, 암갈색의 가죽으로 만들어졌다. 카우치는 편해보였다. 오디오런에 의해 곧 협탁 위로 옮겨진, 베게와 초록색 담요 때문에 더더욱.

"형광등에서 잡음이 나더라고요." 천장 조명 대신 방 곳곳의 탁상용 램프들을 켜며 오디오런은 설명했다, 앙겔라는 흥미로운 발상이라고 생각했다. 고요한 정적뿐인 밤들이면, 자신의 사무실에 있는 천장 조명의 웅웅거림은 귀를 먹먹하게 했다. 앙겔라는 음악을 틀어놓곤 했지만, 대신 램프를 여러 개 사는 편이 나을 수도 있으리라.

앙겔라는 조심스럽게 카우치에 앉다가, 갑자기 푹 꺼진 카우치에 잠시 균형을 잃었다. 카우치는 부드러웠고, 관리가 잘 되어 있었다. 오디오런이 얼마나 자주 자신의 기숙사로 돌아가는지 궁금해졌다. 앙겔라는 다리를 모으고 치마를 편 뒤, 만남과는 무관함에도 불구하고 무릎에 올려놓은 서류들을 내려다봤다. 손과 시선을 둘 만한 곳이 있어서 다행이었다.

오디오런은 책상 뒤로 몸을 수그렸다. 유리잔이 부딪히는 소리가 들렸다. 몸을 일으킨 뒤, 오디오런은 위스키 잔 두 개를 책상에 내려놓고 부피감있는 초록색 병을 꺼내들었다. "마실 것 좀 드릴까요?" 앙겔라가 "네, 부탁해요," 하고 답했을 때, 오디오런은 이미 자신의 잔을 채우고 있었다. 원래 업무 시간에는 술을 마시지 않았지만, 긴장을 풀 만한 무언가는 괜찮으리라. 빠져나가기에 너무 늦지만 않았어도...

"냉장고가 고장나서요. 얼음은 없네요. 미안해요." 작은 쿵, 소리가 들렸다. 앙겔라는 오디오런이 오버워치 비품 중 하나였던 책상 뒤의 작은 냉장고를 발로 찼으리라 짐작했다. 오디오런은 잔 각각에, 앙겔라가 눈썹을 치켜 올리게는 만들었지만 _바로 이 특정한 만남에서_ 항의하게 할 정도는 아닌, 상당한 양의 술을 따른 뒤, 앙겔라에게 잔을 건냈다.

앙겔라는 잔을 받으며 고마움의 표시로 고개를 끄덕였다. 오디오런은 책상 뒤편으로 향하는 동안, 앙겔라는 오디오런의 위스키에 가진 탁월한 안목을 알아챘다. 앙겔라는 적당히 위스키 한 모금을 삼킨 뒤, 무릎 위의 서류 더미 위에 잔을 얹었다. 오디오런 박사가 책상 뒤에 자리를 잡고, 남을 판단하려 드는 듯한 그 시선이 다시 자신을 향하자, 앙겔라는 교장실에 불려온 학생이 된 것만 같았다. 오디오런은 자신의 잔으로부터 길게 한 모금을 들이키며, 앙겔라를 응시했다. 그는 앙겔라가 입을 열기만을 기다리고 있었다.

앙겔라는 목을 가다듬고 입술을 핥았다. 방금 무언가를 마셨음에도 불구하고 난감할 만큼 입이 바짝 말라 있었다. "그...자세한 이야기를 하기 전에, 이 일을 비밀로 해 주시길 부탁드려요, 오디오런 박사님. 이 일은...굉장히 사적인 문제니까요."

오디오런은 동의의 의미로 고개를 끄덕인 후, 계속하라는 듯 앙겔라 쪽으로 잔을 기울였다.

앙겔라는 큰 숨을 들이쉬었다. 한번에 모든 내용을 빠르게 털어놓는 편이 그나마 쉬울 것이다. 반창고를 땔 때처럼. "저는 늘 일을 하고 있고 3년동안 제대로 된 데이트 한번 하지 않은 37세 여성이지요."

확실히 앙겔라로부터 예상했던 말은 아니었던 듯, 웃음과 목매임이 섞인 소리를 내며, 오디오런은 의자 뒤편에 기대어 앉았다. 작은 목소리로 사과의 말을 건내고 잠시동안 입을 가리고 있던 손을 때었을 때, 간신히 말을 이어 나가는 오디오런의 얼굴에는 흥미로운 미소가 비췄다. "음... _알겠어요_. 그리고 음...이 문제에 대해 제가 어떤 _전문적_ 도움을 제공하면 될까요, 앙겔라?"

앙겔라는 얼굴이 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다. _오, 이런, 설마 데이트 신청이라고 생각하는 건 아니겠지? 오, 이런. 좋지 않은데. 그래. 나머지 사실들, 더 엉망이 되기 전에. 한번에, 전부 털어놓자._ 앙겔라는 긴장한 체로 설명을 이어가며 자신의 잔을 내려다봤다. "늘 꿈꿔 왔던 삶을 살고 있지만...전 늘 아이를 가지고 싶었어요. 살아가다 보면 언젠가 아이가 생기겠거니 했지만--이제 보니 그렇게 될 거 같지도 않고, 시간은 점점 부족해져 가고요." 앙겔라는 오디오런의 반응을 보기 위해 잠시 고개를 들었다. 오디오런은 계속해서 흥미로운 미소를 짓는 대신 말 없이 생각에 잠긴 듯 했다. 앙겔라와 눈이 마주치자, 오디오런은 계속하라는 듯 그를 향해 손짓했다. 앙겔라는 다시 말을 이었다. "할 거면 직접 해 내야 겠다고 생각했어요. 조사도 좀 했고, 음...기증을 받는 쪽도 살펴 봤고요, 그것도 가능은 하겠지만, 제 상황에 대해 더 알아볼 수록, 이미 기회를 놓쳤을 수도 있다는 걸 깨달았지요.

"아직 완경에 접어들 나이는 아니신 거 같은데요," 이미 서로 알고 있는 사실이겠지만, 오디오런은 꾸밈없이 대답했다.

오디오런이 자신을 비웃고, 놀리고, 거절하는 대신 진지하게 대화에 임하자, 앙겔라는 들뜬 채로 고개를 끄덕였다. 설명을 계속하며, 앙겔라는 자신의 열의를 강조하고자 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. "네. _완전히_ 늦지는 않았지만, 나이를 먹을수록 임신 성공 가능성이 줄어드니까요. 할 거면, 빨리 해야 한다고 생각했어요. 최소한... _누군가_ 를 기다리고 있을 수만은 없다고요."

오디오런은 미간을 찡그리며 고개를 끄덕였다. 둘은 적잖은 시간동안 서로를 응시하며, 말 없이 앉아있었다. 이윽고 오디오런이 입을 열었다. "아직 제가 이 일의 어디에 필요한지 잘 모르겠네요."

이제 앙겔라의 제안이 나올 때였다. 술을 한 모금 더 들이킨 뒤, 앙겔라는 말을 마저 이어갔다. "제 시간이 허투루 낭비되지 않도록, 제게 유리하게 약간의 조치를 취하고 싶어요." 앙겔라는 손을 들어 손가락을 꼽으며 자신이 세운 계획의 측면들을 세어 나갔다. "전 수정 촉진제를 챙기고, 제 건강을 유지하고, 건강한 도너를 찾을 수 있어요." 손 너머로 오디오런을 쳐다보며, 앙겔라는 마지막 손가락 하나를 들었다. "하지만 _당신은_ 더 깊이 파고들 수 있지요. 그렇지 않나요? 만약에, 음, _샘플_ 이 주어진다면 세포 단위로 변화를 가해서, 수정 확률을 높이고요?"

오디오런은 짧게 고민한 후, 다시금 고개를 끄덕였다. "네. 전에 실제화되기도 했었지요. 하지만 대부분은 그런 노력을 기울일 만한 가치를 느끼지 못하는 것 같더군요." 의자 뒤편으로 몸을 젖히며, 오디오런은 싱글거렸다. "한편으론, 대부분의 사람들은 될 때 까지 _하는_ 방법에 안주하곤 하니까요." 말을 덧붙이기 전에, 오디오런은 앙겔라를 잠시 바라봤다. "그렇지만 그건 여기에는 해당되지 않는 거 같고요."

앙겔라의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 오디오런 박사와 술을 마시며 섹스에 대한 이야기를 할 것이라곤 꿈에도 생각하지 못했으니까. 초초한 미소를 짓기 전에, 앙겔라는 다시 술을 한 모금 삼켰다. "아뇨. 해당되지 않지요." 잠시 침묵하곤, "그래서...도와주실 수 있나요?"

여전히 기대어 앉은 체, 오디오런이 긴 다리를 발목 위로 꼬아 책상 위에 얹자, 의자가 뒤로 기울어졌다. 앙겔라는 자신이 긴장한 체 불안함의 뭉텅이마냥 앉아있을 때, 편하게 행동할 수 있는 모이라가 부러웠다. 모이라는 잔을 램프의 따스한 불빛에 가져다 대고, 안의 액체가 맴도는 것을 바라보았다. 무언가를 고민중임이 분명했다. 앙겔라는 무슨 생각을 하는지 물으려 했지만, 오디오런이 먼저 고개를 기울이며 잔을 비우곤, 비워진 잔을 책상에 _쨍-_ , 내려놓으며, 만족스러운 한숨을 내쉬었다. "네. 도와드릴 수 있을 거 같네요. 하지만 좀 더 자세하게 알아보긴 해야 할 거에요. 실제 시술에 대해선 잘 모르거든요. 인공 수정 쪽은 제 전문 분야가 아니어서요."

앞으로 몸을 기울이며, 앙겔라는 기쁜 끄덕임과 함께 환하게 웃음지었다. "네. 물론이죠. 이해해요. 정말로 감사드립니다, 오디오런 박사님. 감사를 이루 표현할 수가 없네요."

"으음," 오디오런은 큰 반응 없이 말을 이었다. "지체하고 있을 수만은 없지요. 어떤 시간선을 구상중인가요, 앙겔라?"

소름. "제안을 받아들여 주실지도 명확하지 않았으니까요, 아직 데이터베이스에서 적합한 도너를 찾아 봐야 하고요. 그리고," 앙겔라는 잠시 머뭇거렸지만, 새로운 시도를 시작하는 전문가들 사이의 의학적이고 학술적인 토의라는 생각에 말을 꾸역꾸역 이어나갔다. "제 주기를 고려했을때 다음 3주간은 배란하지 않을 거 같네요." 

오디오런 박사는 고개를 끄덕이곤 일어섰다. 떠나야 할 때임을 직감한 앙겔라 역시 본능적으로 몸을 일으켰다. "그러면 3주 이내에. 문헌들과 시술들을 살펴보도록 할게요. 중간에 무슨 일이 생긴다면 제게 알려 주시고요." 자신과 맞춰 걷는 앙겔라를 내려다보며, 오디오런은 미소지었다. 둘은 실험실 문쪽으로 걸어갔다. 앙겔라의 가슴이 따뜻해졌다. 아마 술 때문이리라. (곧 음주는 그만두게 되겠지, 앙겔라는 기대했다.)

"고마워요, 오디오런 박사님. 정말 많은 도움이 되었어요." 앙겔라는 진심을 담아 말했다. 모이라를 껴안고 싶은 충동을 억누른 체, 앙겔라는 손을 내밀었다. 전문가들. 의학적 시술. 직장 동료들. 과학. 그 이상은 아닌.

"모이라," 오디오런은 앙겔라의 손바닥에 자신의 차가운 손바닥을 맞대어 흔들곤, 앙겔라의 말을 정정했다.

"모이라," 앙겔라는 부드럽게 읊조렸다. 모이라라는 이름이 주는 느낌이 마음에 들었다. "곧 다시 이야기해요, 모이라."

엘리베이터 문이 닫히기 전까지 기대감으로 인한 미소를 간신히 참으며, 앙겔라는 자신의 부서로 돌아갔다.

**Author's Note:**

> T/N(역주):
> 
> [테이-삭스, 낭포성 섬유증, 혈우병, 니만-피크, 탈라세미아]  
> 유전학적인 원인으로 발병되는 난치병들.
> 
> [SNP]  
> SNPs, 혹은 스닙스는 일정 범위의 게놈에 위치한 뉴클레오티드 중 한 개의 뉴클레오티드에 가해진 변이를 뜻함.
> 
> [모이라의 광산]  
> 반지의 제왕 ( J. R. R 톨킨 작) 시리즈에 등장하는 "중간 지구(Middle Earth)" 도시 Khazad-dûm의 별명 "모리아의 광산 (Mines of Moria)"의 시사입니다. 오버워치의 요원들은 모이라의 연구실이 지하에 위치한다는 점을 빗대어 '모리아의 광산'을 변형해 '모이라의 광산'이라고 부르고 있습니다. '요원들이 자유시간에 책을 읽긴 하는 듯 했다'의 이유입니다.


End file.
